In the current harmonious society with high-speed development, people increasingly yearn for a modernized life. High-tech products such as computers have been commonly and widely used in daily life, study and work of people. As one of the importance input devices of computers, keyboards have already been very familiar to the public. A common structure of a computer keyboard comprises keys or key caps separate from each other. The pressing and resetting of each of the keys or key caps are both realized by mechanical means whose configurations are relatively complex, and gaps between adjacent keys or key caps and gaps between keys or key caps and keyboard base are subject to accumulation of dust or other dirt which is difficult to clean. With the increasing of the dust or dirt accumulation, the sensitivity of the keyboard would be affected seriously, and the keyboard ages quickly or even is rejected directly due to failure thereof. Besides, the accumulation of dust or dirt would also affect health of users.
Nowadays, consumers are more and more fond of personalized products. However, the traditional designs of the stereotyped keyboards are monotonous, and could not satisfy the diversified desires of the consumers.
Accordingly, touch-sensitive keyboards have been developed to overcome the above shortcomings of the traditional keyboards, and could satisfy the personalized desires of consumers. The touch control function of such touch-sensitive keyboards could be realized by means of existing technology of touch pads. In particular, the touch identifications are integrally provided on a main plate of a transparent or translucent touch pad with certain rigidity to prevent from being bended. Thus, it is convenient to clean such keyboards, and is able to improve the additional value of the keyboards.
However, such technical solution is not prefect, and needs to be improved. Firstly, the most significant problem of the touch-sensitive keyboards is that it is subject to accidental touches on keys, which might lower work efficiency and cause errors in typing or operation. This disturbs users of such keyboards. Secondly, a very important performance characteristic of touch-sensitive keyboards is sensitivity of keys. Higher sensitivity and better touch performance could greatly improve feasibility and convenience of the keyboards. However, the existing touch-sensitive keyboards still need to be improved in this aspect. Especially, it is difficult to balance between sensitivity and occurrence of accidental touches. A touch-sensitive keyboard with higher sensitivity would generally result in a higher opportunity of occurrence of accidental touches. Furthermore, ergonomic design of touch-sensitive keyboards is also a subject matter pursued by the skilled in this art. Since touch-sensitive keyboards have higher trigger performance than mechanical keyboards, users of touch-sensitive keyboards could not rest their fingers on key caps during operation of the keyboards, just as operation of mechanical keyboards. In order to avoid accidental touches, users should put their fingers away from the surfaces of keyboards deliberately, which would cause the fatigue of fingers due to long working hours and affect the improvement of work efficiency.
As mentioned above, the existing computer keyboards still need to be enhanced. To overcome the above-mentioned problems in the prior art, a curve-shaped touch-sensitive keyboards are proposed.